


Impossible

by Pattyprincess21



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, badboy blaine, depressed kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyprincess21/pseuds/Pattyprincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is feeling depressed and started self-harming ever since he was 12 years old. His friends know it. His family decides to transfer him to Dalton Academy where he could see a therapist. There he meets,Badboy Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready kiddo?" Burt asked,holding out his son's bag in front of the Dalton entrance.  
"Yes dad.I'm all set." Kurt replies back,giving his dad a small smile before going inside,his dad following him.  
They walked towards the Headmaster's office and they were greeted by none other than the Headmaster himself.  
"Welcome to Dalton." Headmaster said,giving both of the Hummel boys a bow.  
"Thank you." Burt says,earning a smile from the Headmaster.  
The headmaster turned to Kurt.  
"Ah. Hello there,Mr.Kurt Hummel. Here at Dalton,you'll feel safe. We have a no bullying policy and some of the students here are friendly.I have your schedule right here." Headmaster gives Kurt his schedule.  
"Your sessions by the way are also listed there. I discussed with your father that we will keep your counselling a secret.  
Because Jim,one of our old students also started counselling before. Some students found out about it and started bullying him. The teachers found out and they told me the incident. I have expelled the students who bullied him and they were never seen here at Dalton again. So,please don't tell anyone that you are seeing a therapist here at Dalton,for your safety." Headmaster says,patting Kurt on the back.  
"I understand sir. I promise." Kurt replies back.  
"Good. Your room number is 206. If you ever need anything,never hesitate to go to me." Headmaster says. Kurt nods before he and his father walk out the door.  
"Well buddy I gotta go now. Call me everyday okay? We love you bud." Burt says,giving his son a tight hug. Kurt hugged his father tightly and tears were streaming on his face. They both part away.  
Burt gives his son a small smile before walking outside.  
Kurt wiped his tears before carrying his bags and looking for his room. After a few walks,he finally found his room. As soon as he went inside,he was greeted by a blonde looking boy.  
"Ooh lala! You're my new roommate? Yay!" The boy says,giving Kurt a hug.  
"Um...yes. I'm Kurt." Kurt replies,backing away from the hug.  
"I'm Jeff! We're gonna be bestfriends forever!" Jeff says.  
Kurt nods in agreement and laughs.  
"Definitely. Do you know where French class is?" Kurt asks.  
"Yes I do. We can go there together! It's my class too!" Jeff says,opening the door for Kurt.  
Kurt walks out and Jeff follows him.  
Together they walk towards French Class.  
As soon as they arrived,they took a seat next to each other.  
Another dark haired boy comes inside. Jeff grins.  
"Nicky!" Jeff says,running over the boy giving him a peck on the cheek and the boy blushed.  
Jeff pulls the boy in front of Kurt.  
"Nicky,i'd like you to meet new kid,Kurt. Kurt,this is my boyfriend,Nicky."   
"Hey there Nicky." Kurt smiles at Nick,who blushed back again.  
"I'm Nick. Jeff just tends to call me that a lot. Its his pet name for me. And his pet name is Jeffy." Nick grins widely at Jeff.  
"You're a bad boyfriend. Its supposed to be a secret." Jeff frowns.  
Nick kissed Jeff from the lips.  
"I'm sorry bae. Love you." Nick says  
"Love you too Nicky!" Jeff says.  
Kurt smiled at the interaction.  
Nick went towards his seat in front of Jeff. Soon,the teacher went inside and class started. After a few minutes,the bell rang.   
"We're going to the cafeteria. Wanna join us?" Nick asked.  
"Sure. I just gotta get my phone at my locker." Kurt says.  
Nick and Jeff walked away. Kurt turned around and headed for his locker.  
He took his phone and headed outside towards the fountain.  
Suddenly a voice called him.  
"Hey new kid."  
Kurt turned around and saw a curly headed boy walking towards him.  
"Whatcha doing here?" The boy asked.  
"I was just gonna call someone," Kurt replied.  
"Who? Your boyfriend?" The boy replies.  
"How do you know I'm gay?" Kurt asks.  
"Its written on your face babe.'" The boy grins.  
"None of your business on who I'm calling." Kurt made a move walking away when the boy grabbed his wrist.  
"Sassy. I like that. You could use a good fuck you know." The boy grins once again.  
"Leave me alone." Kurt grabbed his wrist and headed towards the cafe.  
Soon,he heads for the table where Nick and Jeff are.  
"Hey guys." Kurt says.  
"Hey new bestfriend!" Jeff and Nick says. Kurt laughed.  
Kurt stopped laughimg as soon as the boy he saw earlier,sat over the table next to them.  
"What's so funny guys?" The boy asks,putting an arm on Kurt's shoulder.  
"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kurt asks,removing the arm on his shoulder.  
"Leave him alone,Anderson." Jeff says.  
"Well you can't tell me what to do." The boy says,smirking  
"You two know each other?" Kurt asks.  
"Yep. This is Blaine Anderson. Badboy and resident douchebag who everyone is scared of." Nick says.  
"Shut up Duvall. Go and makeout with your boyfriend and leave me and gorgeous here." Blaine looked at Kurt and winked.  
"Stop being such a cocky jerk and eat something." Kurt says,biting at his sandwich  
"I can think of something cocky to eat sweetcheeks." Blaine says.  
Kurt almost choked on his sandwich. Blaine laughed.  
"Mmhm..." Blaine grinned widely.  
Kurt was about to reply when suddenly the bell rang.  
*thank you grilled cheesus! Kurt thought*  
Jeff yanked Kurt away from Blaine's grasp and Kurt,Nick and Jeff ran.  
They halted at poetry class,  
"This is my class guys. See you later!" Kurt says.  
Nick and Jeff waved at him and went to Calculus.  
Kurt sat on the back. He sighed happily.  
"Looking happy sweetcheeks?"  
Kurt turned around and saw Blaine. Again.  
"What the hell? Are you following me?" Kurt asks.  
"Nah. Just stalking ya." Blaine replies,sitting in front of Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes.  
"You look smexy today sweetcheeks. Mmhmmm." Blaine says.  
"Pay attention on the front,Anderson." Kurt says.  
"I'd much rather pay attention to you babe." Blaine replies,licking his lips.  
Luckily the teacher arrived and class started quietly.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N I'd like to thank my betas sapsu123 and ronnyangel88 for their love and support to me. Please review cause it means a lot to me. Kurt,Nick and Jeff's experience are true by the way. Kurt's experience is my listory,Nick's is my cousin's story and Jeff's is my bestfriend's story. That is what inspired me to write this fic. Please read :)

 

After a few minutes,class ended and it was time for them to retire to their dorms.  
Kurt was putting his books on his bag when suddenly Blaine wrapped his arms on Kurt's waist.  
"Sweetcheeks.You smell nice. Mmm..." Blaine says,nuzzling into Kurt's neck and Biting his earlobes.  
"Anderson,get the hell away from me." Kurt says. Blaine stopped biting.  
" Or what? Don't worry babe,I locked the door." Blaine says,resuming his biting on Kurt's earlobes. Kurt wanted to reply back but Blaine spun him around and they crashed their lips together. Kurt moaned around the kiss and Blaine had pinned him over the blackboard. Kurt was tugging over Blaine's hair and continued moaning at the sensation he was feeling. Blaine parted from the kiss just to say "God,you're so hot." And they kissed again. They were both busy smooching that they didnt see the door being opened.  
"Um..."  
Kurt parted away from the kiss blushing deep red. Blaine however was breathing heavily,  
"I forgot my notebook." Nick says,grabbing the notebook on the desk.  
Kurt then ran towards the door leaving Blaine alone.  
"Nice timing,Duvall. I'm really thankful that me and gorgeous ended our makeout thanks to you." Blaine says sarcastically. Nick rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever Anderson." Nick says before leaving. Blaine leaves as well.  
Kurt went to his dorm and into the bathroom. He sat on the floor.  
He grabbed his notebook and pen.  
He wrote something.  
**First time at Dalton and I'm already dealing with crap.  
I didn't leave McKinley just for this  
Maybe if I cut my wrist again then the pain will be gone**

Kurt grabbed the razor blade on his bag and slid it over his wrist while crying. The door suddenly bursted open.  
"Hey Kurt,are you in-" Jeff's words were cut as soon as he saw the scene in front of him.  
Notebook and pen on the floor,Kurt sitting on the floor crying with his eyes closed and mostly,the razor blade piercing his skin.  
"Kurt...STOP!" Jeff shouts. Kurt stopped crying and looked at Jeff.  
"Go ahead. Bully me. Judge me. I DONT CARE." Kurt shouts.  
"Kurt calm down. I won't hurt you. We're bestfriends remember? I'll be here for you." Jeff says,moving towards Kurt.   
"Stop lying to me! All you people do is tell me that you're here for me when in reality you're not! It's all just words. I'm so tired of being depressed. Being hated. I was never like this. I was happy and had everything until my life went crumbling since I was 12! I'm so sick of being alone. So sick of being treated like i'm nothing. So sick of feeling worthless...." Kurt says with tears in his eyes,calming down.  
" Kurt...I'm so sorry. I know you may think that i'll judge you but I'm not like the others. I have scars too. Scars that only a few people know. I can tell you mine but only if you tell me yours so I can help you too." Jeff says. Kurt nods. Jeff grabbed a towel and wiped Kurt's wrist. Kurt gave him his razor blade. Jeff helped him get up and they sat on the couch.  
"So...will you tell me please how it all started?" Jeff says.

"I remember the day when I realized I was different from everyone else.. When I was still young,I enjoy reading and writing stories and songs until now. I always sat on the swings and the stairs.I already knew I was gay when I was 7. I had a crush on a guy when i was in Kindergarten but i got over him cause he likes someone else. I graduated with an honor and then i transferred schools then. I was the spelling bee champion since 1st grade until 6th grade. I didn't have any rank in 1st grade but I was ranked 8th in 2nd grade,ranked 4th in 3rd grade and ranked 2nd in 7th grade. I was bullied constantly since 5th grade until 7th grade. My classmates bully me a lot. They push me and my things around. Then one of the bullies,kissed me. Thats when i started selfharming. I had some friends but they all just backstabbed me.Whenever there are group activities,nobody wanted to take me in. I always sit alone at lunch as well. I'm silent at school. I had a crush on my bestfriend on 4th grade too. He even wrote me a song and we constantly laugh a lot. I told him my feelings and he was fine with it. But then 5th grade came and he changed so much. He became the campus crush,playboy and an arrogant jerk so I confronted him and he got mad at me and we never talked again. After that,I found out he also had a crush on me but it was too late cause he already had a boyfriend. At home,my father had an affair with someone. I was told to keep it a secret and so I did, My mother was in another country and she was with us when i was just 12 and after that,she went back. Then we got a call from my mom's roommate saying she had a heart attack. We panicked. They said she lost pulse on the way to the hospital but was revived. Then the hospital called us saying she has intracerebral hemorrhage and surgery isn't an option anymore and they were just waiting for her heart to give up. After 3 days she was declared dead. We had to attend the funeral and the cremation too. I still havent accepted that he's gone but i'll try to. My dad found out what I've been dealing with and he got mad that he pointed a knife at my head and throat and said "you're depressed?you wanna kill yourself? Then die and stop the drama." Then I went through surgery after that for Appendectomy. Afterwards,my dad became much nicer. He says he's sorry. He married another. My stepmom,Carole who I love. I also have a stepbrother named Finn. Online,iget a lot of kill yourself posts a lot and people sending me nude pics. I blocked them. Then there's Blaine. I have a little crush on him though despite his arrogance. The only thing that makes me smile is fanboying,writing and singing.So..that's it." Kurt says.  
"God. I'm so sorry. When I was young,I never knew my father. So I have a stepdad who hates me. I was really alone like you too then I found Nick who has scars too. He was raped by his uncle." Jeff says.  
"That's awful." Kurt says.  
"Yes. But despite all that,we're together and loving each other. You see Kurt,no matter what you are,what you've been through..There's someone who will love you. We will be here for you Kurt. We promise. Let's go rest now 'kay?" Jeff says. Kurt nods and went to his bed,falling asleep afterwards.


End file.
